


«Нехорошая квартира»

by Kosharik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ghosts, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik
Summary: Не все паранормальные явления одинаково страшны.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	«Нехорошая квартира»

– Скажите, а почему так дёшево? – Олег ещё раз оглядел предлагаемую квартиру. Дом, конечно, старый, но тут чисто, светло, мебель крепкая, а цена – как за натуральный клоповник. Нет, это, скорее, плюс, город крупный, аренда в основном недёшева, вот и с прежней квартиры приходится съезжать, потому что цены поднялись, но жильё с подвохом – так себе перспектива. – Соседи слишком шумные?

Хозяйка – пожилая женщина с усталым лицом, присевшая на один из стульев в небольшой кухне – потупилась, помяла ручки сумки, которую положила себе на колени, но ответила:

– Эта квартира не моя, она досталась мне по завещанию от старшей сестры, я никогда тут не жила, сдаю уже который год. Но люди тут не задерживаются – говорят, неуютно как-то, часто холодом тянет, хотя щелей нигде нет и окна закрыты, ощущение чужого взгляда бывает, ещё жаловались, что какие-то мелочи пропадают. Вы уж простите, что я всё это говорю, могла бы расхваливать, но обманывать мне претит, а вы вроде адекватный молодой человек, и в объявлении написано, что срок аренды может быть коротким.

Олег хмыкнул:

– Спасибо на добром слове. Мне тут пока нравится, попробую остаться, вдруг повезёт больше, чем прежним жильцам.

– Если что, мой номер телефона у вас есть, – с некоторым облегчением улыбнулась хозяйка.

Они ещё немного поговорили, обсудив расчёт и прочее, и женщина ушла, оставив Олегу ключи, а тот вернулся в комнату.

– Ну что, попробуем подружиться? – парень считал, что психика у него крепкая, так что почему бы не попробовать задержаться в этой квартире? – Домовой ты или полтергейст, выгонять тебя я не собираюсь и прошу не хулиганить в моё отсутствие, договорились?

В ответ на его слова колыхнулась занавеска, и это при закрытых окнах. Олег честно не ожидал ничего подобного, но всё же посчитал, что ничего сильно страшного не произошло и, передёрнув плечами, вышел в прихожую.

Вещей у парня было немного, так что вернулся он в новое место жительства уже к вечеру.

– Дом, милый дом, – немузыкально пропел Олег, опустив сумки с вещами и ноутбуком на широкую тумбочку у двери. – Так, надо в магазин ещё зайти, и можно окончательно обустраиваться.

Уже в первую неделю Олег, можно сказать, на своей шкуре почувствовал обещанные хозяйкой странности – сквозняк из ниоткуда, поменявшая местоположение чашка на столе, ощущение, что за его спиной кто-то есть, когда он сидел за ноутбуком, погрузившись в расчёты или совещаясь с коллегами, оперативно решая возникающие проблемы, однако незримый обитатель квартиры больше никак себя не проявлял. Парень каждый раз ёжился, отгоняя мысли о том, что это всё же ненормально, но искать новое «нормальное» жильё не спешил – по крайней мере пока дальше этого не заходило, вещи не пропадали, а ощущение чьего-то присутствия парня не слишком напрягало.

Прошло больше двух месяцев. Олег с головой погрузился в рабочие моменты: времени до сдачи проекта оставалось совсем немного, но вылезли неучтённые правки от заказчика. «Чтоб ему икалось без перерыва», – беззлобно ворчал парень, в свои законные выходные в очередной раз переделывая какую-то очень важную мелочь, и как-то так получилось, что за всеми этими делами Олег просто перестал обращать внимание на все странности этой квартиры, не до того было.

В один из дней утром Олег в поисках брошенных вчера где-то ключей перерыл всю прихожую, но так ничего и не нашёл.

– Да что ж такое-то! – наконец не выдержал он. – Эй, сосед, помоги, а? – отчаявшись окончательно, тихо попросил парень, прислонившись к стенке и устало закрыв глаза. – Дверь открытой не оставишь, хозяйка в лучшем случае через полчаса придёт, а мне опаздывать ну никак нельзя…

Раздался тихий звяк, и Олег встрепенулся: небольшая связка лежала прямо посередине пустой тумбочки. Парень даже удивиться забыл, подхватил свою сумку и ключи, выдохнул:

– Спасибо, кто бы ты ни был, – и ушёл.

Вернулся Олег поздно вечером, счастливый и изрядно подшофе.

– Привет, Каспер. Можно же тебя так назвать, да? Дружелюбное привидение… Я не псих, меня просто отпустило, мы сдали этот чёртов проект и получили приличного размера грант на будущий год, так что всё просто супер, – парень хмыкнул. – Дожил, со стенами разговариваю, – в ответ ему в лицо пахнуло прохладой. – Ой, прости, с тобой, конечно, хоть я тебя и не вижу, – тут же повинился Олег. – Спасибо за помощь утром. Или я уже говорил? А, неважно, – парень параллельно с этим монологом разулся, снял пиджак и удавку, по недоразумению называемую галстуком, разлохматил окончательно немного отросшие иссиня-чёрные волосы и, пройдя в комнату, плюхнулся на диван. – И я подумал, что съезжать я не буду, потому что ты, несмотря ни на что, полезный, а не страшный. Я прав? – что-то негромко стукнуло. – Посчитаю, что это значит «да». Да уж, видели б меня сейчас коллеги… Ай, ладно. Сейчас спать, всё остальное завтра.

Олег, сбросив вещи не слишком аккуратной кучей на стул рядом, вытянулся на диване и вырубился, уже не ощутив лёгкого дуновения, от которого сдвинулась упавшая на лоб прядка волос.

Утро наступило как-то слишком рано, по мнению парня – будильник заливался не меньше пары минут, да ещё и телефон оказался на дальнем конце стола, а не там, где Олег оставил его вечером.

– Это чтобы я точно встал? – мученически вопросил он, с трудом дотянувшись до трезвонящего аппарата. – Спасибо за заботу, правда, начальство не любит, когда опаздывают… – привычный уже «сквозняк» пронёсся мимо, и Олег, потерев лицо, поднялся на ноги.

Может, это было несколько странно, но сегодня парень впервые за два с небольшим месяца нахождения в этой квартире почувствовал присутствие кого-то постороннего в ванной комнате – почему-то это было единственным местом, куда призрак не заглядывал.

«Уважает личные границы, что ли? А что изменилось сейчас? – задался вопросом Олег, вытирая голову. – Моё нежелание съезжать?»

– Эй, сосед, – попросил он в пустоту, – давай хоть стуками общаться, как приличный полтергейст, «да» – один раз, «нет» – два, пойдёт?

Короткий бряк зубной щётки о край стакана.

– Я точно схожу с ума, и мне это нравится, – хохотнул Олег. – Ладно, ты хоть мужского полу? А то, может, я невинную деву смущаю, вот ты в ванную и не заглядываешь обычно… – себе под нос пробормотал он.

Снова одиночный бряк.

– Точно Каспер. Ладно, мне пора, не скучай, гроза похмельных офисных работников, – и Олег ушёл собираться, про себя дивясь собственному спокойствию: ну, полтергейст в квартире обитает, но он же острыми предметами не швыряется и воду за шиворот не льёт, так что с ним рядом вполне можно сосуществовать.

Следующие несколько дней прошли тихо. «Каспер» не проявлял себя больше обычного, Олег занимался своими делами, привычно уже не обращая внимания на лёгкие дуновения рядом и поменявшие местоположение предметы.

Зато вечером воскресенья стало не до игнорирования бесплотного соседа. Олег довольно давно был одинок, но организм требовал хоть какого-то расслабления, так что парень, привычно совмещая вечернее стояние под душем с самоудовлетворением, никак не ожидал прикосновения чего-то прохладного, но невесомого к своей щеке.

– Ммм? – оторопел парень, не ожидавший появления полтергейста в такой, можно сказать, интимный момент. – Эй, мы так не договаривались!

В ответ прохлада коснулась шеи, плеч, груди, как будто лаская, и скользнула ниже. Наверное, у любого нормального человека подобные действия вызвали бы только желание сбежать куда подальше, но Олег почему-то не испытывал страха, наоборот, возбуждение даже усилилось.

– Мммать, что творится-то… – пробормотал парень, прикрыв глаза, чтобы не осознавать так явно ненормальность момента, и ощущая прикосновение не только своей руки. – Я окончательно спятил…

Олег сильно покривил бы душой, если бы сказал, что ему не понравилось – неведомая прохладная конечность оказалась весьма приятным дополнением, – но сама ситуация отдавала откровенным бредом: кому рассказать – не поверят. Парень, поняв, что «Каспер» улетучился, добившись своей цели, механически домылся и, вернувшись в комнату, упал на диван, завернувшись в одеяло с головой.

«К чёрту, завтра же начну искать новое жильё. Ладно, призрак по соседству, вроде мирный и безобидный, но ничего подобного я не ожидал… Нет, моё невнимание к девушкам – тоже ненормально в каком-то роде, но я же не настолько извращенец! Хотя было неплохо… Блин, о чём я вообще? Точно сбрендил на почве отсутствия нормальных отношений», – продолжать самобичевание помешал наконец-то подобравшийся вплотную сон.

Наутро для спавшего как убитый парня всё произошедшее вчера уже не казалось таким уж диким. Может, Каспер тупо скучал, вот и решил развлечься и порадовать не испугавшегося его человека? Олег даже головой помотал, не понимая, откуда взялись такие мысли и подозрительно осмотрелся по сторонам. Всё вроде как раньше, кухня как кухня, чашка с кофе на своём месте, вкус напитка не изменился.

– Так, и что же мне теперь делать? – занавеска чуть колыхнулась, давая понять, что парня внимательно слушают. – Вариант первый: я сегодня же начинаю искать другое жильё. Вариант второй: ты в ванную больше ни ногой, или что там у тебя вместо них, как раньше, – Олег замолчал и снова почувствовал прохладу около лица – как будто по щеке ласково провели пальцами. – Тебя не устраивают оба, – выдавил он, осознав. Короткий стук дверцы шкафчика рядом в подтверждение. – Эээ, ладно, это нужно переварить… – парень потёр лоб, допил кофе и ушёл одеваться.

Весь рабочий день Олег ходил задумчивый, и так, и этак крутя мысль, что ему теперь делать. Съехать и забыть, как страшный сон? Не факт, что найдётся приличное жильё за вменяемые деньги, к тому же на носу зима, и без того расходов достаточно, а в голые или раздолбанные стены перебираться было откровенно неохота. Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит? Угу, это сработало бы раньше, когда в ванной он точно был в одиночестве, а сейчас… Срочно найти кого-то, с кем можно будет сбросить напряжение? В квартиру со странностями никого точно не приведёшь, к себе зовут далеко не все, снимать номер на пару часов – довольно накладно, если это будет на относительно регулярной основе. Олег с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о столешницу. Всё упиралось в финансовый вопрос – что семь лет назад, когда он, приехав сюда, поступил в местный вуз и получил место в общежитии, что сейчас.

В общем, вечером парень вернулся в довольно мрачном расположении духа. Сосед затаился – ни дуновения, ни звука.

– Я ещё ничего не решил, – проинформировал Олег, закончив с ежедневной рутиной. – И не лезь пока, будь так любезен.

Прошло ещё несколько дней. Сквозняки и шорохи вернулись, и Олег с некоторым изумлением понял, что их ему не хватало – привык. А ещё Каспер снова присутствовал при водных процедурах, но не мешал, а просто ощущался лёгким холодком, касавшимся лица. Олег морщился, но и только:

– Ты ведь не отстанешь?

Два тихих удара щётки по стакану.

«Может, ему и правда жмёт что? – обречённо думал парень чуть позже, глядя в тёмный потолок. – А тут какое-никакое развлечение. Или выплеск энергии, или эмоций, или ещё чего. Может, ну его, пусть смотрит? Как-то не до личной жизни сейчас. Я точно спятил. Или я это уже говорил? Блин, идиотизм какой…» – Олег тяжело вздохнул, смиряясь с ситуацией, и задремал.

Бесплотному соседу каким-то неведомым образом ничего не нужно было объяснять, он следующим же вечером подобием прохладной мягкой лапы проскользил по всему телу стоявшего под душем парня и остановился в паху. Олег, решив, что просто оставит эту ненормальность за задёрнутой шторкой, продолжил своё занятие, снова заводясь от лёгкого дуновения, и тихо хмыкнул:

– Наслаждайся.

В остальном всё было вполне благопристойно. Квартирная хозяйка, придя за оплатой по истечении третьего месяца, осторожно уточнила, не желает ли жилец уже съезжать, как многие до него, и, услышав, что парень привык к «мелким странностям», только облегчённо вздохнула. А Олег, закрыв за ней дверь, строго посмотрел в сторону комнаты:

– Пока ты ведёшь себя относительно прилично, я никуда не денусь, – в ответ поток воздуха взметнул волосы. – Вот и договорились.

***

Заканчивался декабрь – пора гонки по магазинам за подарками и новогодних корпоративов. Олег ограничился полуметровой искусственной ёлкой на подоконнике и презентами родителям, а ещё встретился с парой хороших знакомых ещё со времён учёбы – спокойный вечер в баре позволил чуть отрешиться от суеты и привести мысли в порядок.

После корпоратива парень вернулся домой далеко за полночь и с порога начал, параллельно снимая верхнюю одежду:

– Знаешь, Каспер, ко мне сегодня коллега из смежного отдела клеился. Не знаю уж, каким местом он понял, что я на девушек смотрю чисто с эстетической точки зрения, но был он весьма настойчив, – привычное прохладное дуновение, затронувшее не только лицо, но и всё тело. – Да не ревнуй ты, – сам не слишком сознавая, что несёт, выдал Олег, – он пьян был в зюзю, думаю, наутро этого и не вспомнит. А я вот и в гости позвать никого не могу, боюсь, что ты буянить будешь… – парень устало привалился к стене, собираясь с мыслями. – И чего ты тут застрял, интересно? Насильственная смерть, убийцу не нашли, классика жанра? – ответа он не ждал и вздрогнул, услышав два бряка небрежно брошенных на тумбочку ключей. – О, даже так. Самоубился? – то же. – Эээ, я тогда даже не знаю. Ай, ладно, я в том состоянии, чтобы загадки разгадывать, а ты всё равно не ответишь, – и Олег, собрав силы, осторожно, по стеночке пошёл в сторону дивана. – О, горизонталь, наконец-то. К чему это я всё? – вопросил у потолка вытянувшийся парень. – А, вспомнил. Ты уйти из квартиры можешь? Ненадолго, – короткий стук, через пару секунд – второй, какой-то неуверенный. – Эм, это значит «не хочешь», или далеко не отпускает? – тишина. – Ну и ладно… – Олег ещё немного повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Слушай, Каспер, а ты давно тут обитаешь? – один стук. – Значит, долго. Потому и полез ко мне? Вспомнить, что за зверюшка такая живая – человек, – прикосновение чего-то прохладно-невесомого к щеке в ответ. – Да я уже сказал, что не против, всё равно нихрена другого пока не светит… – каждое последующее слово звучало всё тише, и Олег наконец уснул, а его безмолвный собеседник скрылся в недрах квартиры.

В новогоднюю ночь парень устроился на диване с ноутбуком и бокалом, бутылка шампанского стояла на полу рядом.

– Старые добрые праздничные комедии – то, что нужно в такую ночь, – прокомментировал он свой выбор для невидимого собеседника. – Всё равно опять одному куковать.

Идиллия нарушилась примерно через час после полуночи – на лестничной клетке послышались голоса на повышенных тонах и глухой стук в дверь. Олег поморщился, но остановил воспроизведение и вышел в прихожую.

– О, да тут драка, – посмотрев в глазок, протянул он. – Хорошо празднуют, однако. Стоп, он его не прибил случаем? – встревожился парень, заметив, что один из участников конфликта за дверью кулём упал на пол, а второй, на мгновение склонившись над ним, сбежал вниз по лестнице.

Олег, на всякий случай выждав полминуты, осторожно приоткрыл дверь и прислушался. В соседней квартире слышался шум бурного празднования, а человек по-прежнему лежал без движения.

– Блин, да у него кровь! – на плитке под головой довольно молодого и, чего греха таить, симпатичного парня, и правда расплывалось пятно. – Чёрт, этого ещё не хватало…

Скорая приехала быстро, сотрудники правоохранительных органов тоже не задержались. Остаток ночи прошёл, мягко говоря, нескучно. Оказалось, подравшиеся были гостями соседей Олега – что они не поделили, хозяева квартиры точно сказать не смогли, но зато удалось выяснить, кто сбежал и кого увезли в больницу.

Наконец вернувшись к себе, Олег, не чувствуя вкуса, залпом допил выдохшееся шампанское и выдал:

– Не было печали. И такого нескучного Нового года тоже. Ладно, я спать, – странно, но парень не почувствовал привычного дуновения-прощания, что несколько удивило, но не настолько, чтобы прямо сейчас разбираться, что же это значит.

А наутро Олег понял, что в квартире он один, и это странным образом заставило пожалеть, а не обрадоваться, что теперь всё точно нормально и привычно.

Прошёл месяц. Олег ещё неоднократно ловил себя на том, что прислушивается к звукам в квартире, пытается уловить прохладу из ниоткуда. Что ни говори, а к странному соседству он привык, и то, что оно оборвалось так внезапно, заставляло выдвигать самые разные версии произошедшего – от окончания срока пребывания Каспера в подобном облике и окончательного развоплощения до его перерождения в новом теле. Впрочем, дальше предположений Олег при всём желании не продвинулся бы, так что парень постарался выбросить из головы лишние мысли и сосредоточиться на работе – начался новый проект.

В начале февраля в один из вечеров раздался звонок в дверь. Олег никого не ждал, но игнорировать неизвестного гостя не стал, отставив чашку с недопитым чаем и потопав открывать. На площадке несколько нервно улыбался пострадавший в новогодней драке парень.

– Добрый вечер, – голос у него тоже оказался вполне приятным.

– Добрый, – Олег с интересом посмотрел на позднего визитёра. – Чем обязан?

– Я поблагодарить хотел. За помощь. И за то, что ты не сбежал из этой квартиры, – выдал тот.

Олег непонимающе похлопал глазами.

– В каком смысле – не сбежал?

– Ну… – парень смутился. – Можно войти? Я всё объясню.

– Хорошо, входи, – не стал и дальше «выкать» Олег и посторонился.

Уже через пару минут они сидели на кухне.

– С чего бы начать… По паспорту меня зовут Георгий, – гость, по-прежнему явно нервничая, сцепил пальцы сложенных на столе рук в замок, – а пару месяцев назад я был наречён Каспером.

Олег, несколько скептически хмыкнувший в начале фразы, поперхнулся своим чаем и вытаращил на гостя глаза.

– Судя по всему, мне представляться не надо, – выдавил он. – Что ж, приятно познакомиться, так сказать, вживую.

– Мне тоже, – Георгий улыбнулся. – И ещё я хотел сказать, что ты мне очень нравишься. Извини, что полез к тебе тогда, просто хотелось хоть как-то отблагодарить: ты не испугался всех странностей, общался со мной, как мог, да и вообще симпатичный… – парень ненадолго замолк и наконец выдал основную причину своего визита: – В общем, давай начнём сначала? По-нормальному.

Олег потёр лоб, собираясь с мыслями.

– Неожиданно, скажем так… А ты вообще сейчас кто? И кем был? Должен же я хоть что-то знать и о тебе, прежде чем ответить.

– Наверное, это странно, но я ничего о себе не помню, – извиняюще пожал плечами Георгий. – Просто в какой-то момент осознал, что нахожусь в пустой квартире, не ощущая своего тела и не видя себя. Помню женщину, похожую на нынешнюю хозяйку – видимо, её сестру, от неё всегда веяло грустью, помню бригаду рабочих, сделавших ремонт, и вереницу жильцов – на третьем десятке я сбился со счёта, – парень ненадолго замолчал и продолжил: – Да и кто я сейчас, знаю только по рассказам, прежний владелец тела улетучился сразу, а мне просто до ужаса надоело болтаться непонятно чем, пусть и улавливая чужие эмоции… Спасибо ещё, что он упал рядом с дверью – я мог примерно на метр отлетать от границ квартиры, так что этого хватило. Сотрясение мозга и полная амнезия, я даже ходить учился почти заново, привыкал к ощущению собственных рук и ног, – хмыкнул парень. – Больше месяца в больнице валялся, пока врачам не надоели мои уверения, что я хорошо себя чувствую. Родные живут в соседнем городе, здесь учился и потом работал, снимал квартиру. Это всё рассказали «мои» друзья и коллеги, заглянувшие проведать, – пояснил Георгий. – С личной жизнью вроде было глухо, по крайней мере про неё все молчали.

Олег оценивающе оглядел гостя: короткие русые волосы, чуть настороженные серые глаза, правильные черты лица, фигуру под толстым свитером особо не разглядишь, но вроде не хлюпик. Парень так и этак покрутил в голове мысль о нахождении Георгия рядом на постоянной основе, признавая, что отторжения она не вызывает, и кивнул:

– Давай попробуем. С чего начнём?

– Если я правильно понимаю, со свидания? – явно облегчённо улыбнулся Георгий. – Пойдём в кино?

– Пойдём, – хмыкнул Олег. – Что я предпочитаю, ты уже знаешь, а каковы твои вкусы? – и завязался неспешный разговор, продолжавшийся всю дорогу до кинотеатра и после.

Уже через два месяца «нехорошую» квартиру снимали вдвоём и сияли одинаковыми счастливыми улыбками, отвечая коллегам и соседям: «Весна – пора любви, вы же понимаете». Впрочем, не только весна…


End file.
